The Trouble With Potions
by alternativename
Summary: Hermione likes Neville, she THINKS Neville likes her.. So she indulges in some magic to help it go smoothly.. Writtin for Funnyducky on . Winner of my review competition. She wanted het and hermione&neville, this is what I came up with!


**Disclaimer::** All rights to J.K &ETC!

**Rating**: Mature/etc. Not for kids!

**A/N:** This was first prize to my "send me a really good review" competition. Funnyducky picked a one shot with Neville and Hermione where she seduces him. I struggled for AGES trying to [a] write a one-shot. Cause i FAIL and curbing my plot line. &&[b] Write het. I just couldn't get my head around it. Normally my writings a bit dar and abusive, but these two were nothing like this. So I flailed around for ages UNTIL I just sat down and wrote this!::

****

Hermione knew she was a clever girl, she knew this because of the amount of time she devoted to her work; -anyone could be as clever as her, they were just too lazy. Or distracted. Or, she supposed, content with being just average..

Hermione felt like she had a different sort of cleverness too. An intuition almost.

She was the first to spot the Harry - Cho affair, and had always known that Draco didn't really hate his 'scar head' rival. Even Luna seemed surprised when Hermione had sussed the sheer blonde had feelings for the Irish walking catastrophe.. It was her idea for them to get together so Luna could help Seamus stop blowing things up.

Spotting Ron going doe eyes over Lavender wasn't fun, but she let her school girl crush go when she saw how much the whiney brunette like him... But the one person, until now, she just couldn't work out was Neville. She'd caught him mentioning to Harry that the girl he liked would never return his feelings, but the boy had kept tight lipped.

It had driven her crazy! No matter what she did she couldn't decide on the girl. Neville hardly spoke to any girls; he seemed to devote more to his studies than meeting girls, or boys by that matter... He'd blown off the giggling Hufflepuff girls from the year below, trotting over to Hermione instead and pleading that she'd whisk him off to the library to help revise.

And that's when the penny dropped. The only girl Neville ever seemed to want to be near was herself!

****

It had been two weeks since Hermione's revelation and she was still yet to express to Neville that she liked him too. She'd dropped hints, she'd arranged dates, worn her best skirts... But Neville still blundered more than he admitted.. It was as if he was still dead sure that Hermione wanted nothing more than a platonic friendship. She was at wits end.

It was at this point that she turned to Harry. Harry and Draco had gotten out of the outright denial and were dating. The arguments were paining to behold, the make up sex was nauseous; -did they have to be so loud!? But all together they were quite sweet, and for once looked at peace...

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe he's interested in someone else.."

"Yup, probably a boy. I bet its me.. I've seen the way he's looked at me"

"SHUT UP DRACO"

"Don't have to so touchy Granger!"

"Baby... I know you're trying to help.. BUT DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOU'VE BEEN CHECKED OUT BY ANOTHER GUY AGAIN"

...Hermione waited for their argument to peter out..

"Urm.. Guys?"

"Oh, sorry Herm.. Well, Neville sounded quite upset the other day.. Says he's 'never going to be able to get over this girl'. Would make sense it would be you, seeing you're practically dating without him being aware.."

Hermione put her head in her hands, "what am I supposed to do.."

"Shag him" The two Gryffindors cast a skeptic eye on the tactless prince.

"No seriously, just. Shag him; I've always hated girls with their flirting but never following through... And only ever being a complete slut or 100% frigid. You know he likes you, we know you like him.. Just, give a decent shag and there's no way he won't realize.."

There was a dead silence between the three before Harry retorted..

"You really are a complete id-"

"GENIOUS. Perfect. Ya'know what? I may actually love you Malfoy!"

The blonde gave a smug grin, which started the ranting couple off again. Hermione didn't mind, she had more important things to plan!

****

It was the day. Hermione was obviously nervous. Nervous that she'd got it wrong. Nervous she'd picked the wrong underwear. Nervous that it all went to plan and what was going to happen would hurt. She paced, she magically straightened her hair. The un-straightened. 'What if Neville didn't like straightened hair?' In the end she decided to make a potion to calm her down.

She flicked through her advanced potions book, when a page caught her eye. "Seduction Spell. Takes 30 minutes to reach pinnacle of effects. Lasts the duration of 1 hour after said 30 minutes"

The curly haired brunette had more than the time needed to make the spell...

****

Normally she was very good at waiting. Brilliant almost, potion, spells, history of magic tests took tons of patience. Right now, she didn't have any. Right now she was 10 minutes in to her potion waiting time and Neville still hadn't turned up. They'd arranged to practise DADA spells that night in the room of requirements.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was the potion or her nerves, but all she could picture was what they'd be doing instead of practicing...

Neville arrived, finally, carrying a basket. Hermione had been preening herself for the millionth time, but turned in surprise when the towering doors. The boy was wearing casual clothes. A shirt with a neat jumped over the top, slim line jeans to match. Gorgeous really..

"Howdy handsome" Hermione heard herself purr.

"Oh.. Hi Mione, you look.. You look wonderful" Neville said with a shy smile

The spell must have been working, because Hermione walked up and kissed the boy on the cheek; she hadn't even thought about doing it!

"Urm.. I brought some food. Dinner really. I know we're going be in here late, so I thought it'd be a good idea... Its only some pasta.. Sandwiches.. Chicken. Oh, and those pasties things you like so much"

"I'm not really that hungry" The words just fell out of her mouth, she'd been thinking what she'd been wanting to do the boy instead, and the just fell out of her mouth!

"Oh.. oh thats a shame.. I did bring dessert too.. Strawberries and cream.. and also -"

"Yes! I love strawberries.. And I really... REALLY like cream." Neville grinned, proud of himself.

"Should we save them for later?"

Mione instantly went into pout mode; a mode she'd never previously possessed.. "Oh no.. Please can I have some now? There's nothing like fresh fruit.. And lucid cream.. Please?" Playing with her hair the whole time.

Neville just nodded and began to unpack the treat. The sat down and dined, Hermione giggling at everything Neville said; and even daring to lick his fingers, but other that the potion took a backseat. As if it was happy with the progress it was making. Hermione was a little worried, this was technically only the warm up period, and it only lasted for another 5 minutes! In a day dream Hermione had accidentally smudge cream on her lips; obliviously.

Neville stared at her happily before admitting "You got cream on you.." Blushing suddenly she went to wipe her cheeks. "oh gosh really"

"oh no.. its.. no stop its ok it.." And kissed her. Kissed the cream right off her lips. Hermione could have died, it was perfect. The perfect kiss, the perfect way to be kissed... Perfect.

The potion didn't think so, it wanted more tongue. Without any control of herself, Hermione became to softly lick the lips kissing her. Neville smiled into the kiss and joined her tongue. Only to have Hermione tongue very far down his throat.

The kiss was intense, beyond intense. The two of the going from first kiss to tongue sex drove them both a little crazy. Hermione had practically climbed into Neville's lap; well... the potion had.

When they finally stopped the were out of breath, panting noisily. Neville smiled, and positively Hermoine grinned. But a kiss was obviously not enough for the potion. Still sitting in Neville's lap, she dragged her finger through the cream, next she smeared some back on Neville's lips. This gave the potion a reason to kiss it all off again. When it was gone, she smeared the cream slightly lower, down his jaw. This she mouthed off excitedly. His jugular was next for the treatment, leaving Neville panting once again.

He current obstruction was Neville's shirt and jumper...

"Take this off?" She said while noisily kissing his neck. Neville paused for a second, before complying fully. Potion went crazy, look at all the space to kiss! Dripping cream all over, and slowly sensuously licking it back off. Letting it run down into his belly button, and scooping it out with her tongue... Allowing her breasts to brush against his quite engorged cock, kept away for now by his jeans. Neville was close to moaning, Hermione was smirking almost with her power.

It was when she tried to undo his jeans that she met some resistance.

"Hermione.. Are we not going a little.. uh.. fast?"

She was licking at the skin just about his waistline.

"Oh don't worry.. I'm gonna do this very slowly... Draw it out for ages.."

And then all Neville could voice were strangled moans, Hermione had engulfed his entire length.. Which Hermione had to admit, was a VERY decent sized length. The head slipped down her throat and she felt her gag reflex try to resist what was happening, instead the potion subdued it. Looks like this will be the best head Neville would ever receive, so she might as well go all out! ..Although she was unsure if that was her or the potion thinking that.

The curly haired brunette kept to her promise and drew out her ministrations for what felt like eternity. Using the cream from the desert, to just lapping at the precome flowing profusely from Neville's cock.

It was only when she glanced at the clock and realized there were only 10 minutes left of her hour that she stopped.

Neville practically whined when her lips left him, but only stared in awe as she slowly revealed her breasts from under her shirt. Chucking the item to the side, she push down her bra and let her heavy breasts fall from their cups. Neville didn't even blink he was so enticed. Hermione giggled, a noise only the potion could have procured.

"Will you touch them Neville?" He did, he practically lept. While she let him tease her nipples she placed his hand up her skirt and rubbed against her silk panties. The potion had made her wet ages ago, but she wanted Neville to think it was partly his doing.

She moaned exaggeratedly, or the potion did; and when shrugged off her underwear and guided Neville's cock to her she expected anything but resistance. She got it though.

"Wait.. Mione.. We shouldn't.."

"Oh but we should, think of how good it'll feel"

"Yes but, it'll be my first time.."

"Any it'll be mine too!"

"...And you want it like... Like this?"

"I want you."

Neville's body wanted him to relent, his cock was begging him to. But his morals didn't; he'd imagined his first time with Hermione millions of times. But never like this.. This was.. Too.. Sexy.. And hot.. And dirty.. And amazing..

It wasn't supposed to be..

"Hermione, I think we should wait"

Hermione glanced at the clock, barely 2 minutes left!

"Come on Neville, think of how good it'll be.. Think of how much I want it.."

She rattled off her seductress speal until... It snapped. Just like that, the potion wore off. And Hermione's nervous, analytical and pretty damn shy senses came back to her.

Here she was, her breasts out, underwear god knows where and Neville's cock in her hand.. And... And he didn't want her. Oh god. He didn't want her..

...And then she cried.

She turned away, distancing herself by a good meter from him, and sobbed. Neville was so confused, two seconds ago she was.. Well, all systems go!

"Hermione.. Hermione.. I'm sorry.. what's wrong?"

"mhnmmmoou mmon't mmmant mmmme" It was muffled, he didn't really hear her.

Appalled by his own behaviour of managing to make her cry, he picked up his sweater and wrapped it around the weeping girl. She fell into his arms and sobbed against his naked chest.

"What did you say before?"

"You.. You don't want me. Oh god.. how.. How AWFUL!"

"what?! why would you ever think that? I just.. I just wanted it to be special.."

"Special!? It is special, I took a potion just to make it special" She was still crying..

"You took a potion... What potion Mione?"

"A umm.. Oh. You're going to think I'm even less likeable if you know.."

"Why would I ever think that?"

"Because.. I can't.. I can't do all those things.. I can kiss.. I can't be sexy.. I can't give HEAD.. I took a potion so I could be all those things for you.."

Neville frowned.. And then he thought about it.. And then... Then he laughed! This didn't really help Hermione, she glanced up at him with an indignant look.

"You shouldn't laugh! After all this.. Laughing at me as well is just cruel... I thought you liked me.. I thought.."

"Hermione.. Did you know that I've been madly in love with you from the first moment I ever saw you.."

That stumped her. "Oh.. Well... No.."

"Did you know for the past weeks I've been so terrified that if you knew you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore.."

"Oh.. I thought you were just not interested..."

"And tonight. Hah, tonight, I was going to ask if you'd go on a date with me some time.."

...And then Hermione laughed.

"Oh.. Well.. you got a bit more than a date..."

Through laughter they got over the awkwardness; they'd been sitting there practically naked for almost an hour, so they couldn't really kick up a fuss about it anymore.

"Do you want to know the awful thing? We've kissed and.. 'snogged' and I don't even know how"

And so Neville kissed her. Softly. Chaste, just letting his lips meet hers.. And then again, probing slightly with his tongue until Hermione caught on and opened her mouth. Mione moaned a little and tried to copy his actions. Letting him hold her weight in his toned arms, and lower them to the floor.

Hours they must have kissed, slowly wriggling. Letting parts of their body rub up against the other, but never breaking their lips apart. Finally Neville sat up, looking down at Hermione. He was panting, and smiling. He let his hand slide down her chest, circle her belly button and rest gently on her throbbing entrance. Her soft folds were wet against his hand, and he licked one finger thoughtfully.

She gasped, and he grinned.

"Hermione.. I want to make love to you..."

She smiled. "I'd love you to.."

"But one thing.. I want you to promise to NEVER take that potion again" He said sternly but smiling profusely.

She could only nod and giggle. "Easily"

"Good" He said, kissing her nose.

And then they did.

* * *

**A/N:** Hah! What did you think? My first one shot AND het story.

Please don't flame me if its awful.. I'm only a n00b in this genre. (:

2nd prize winner will soon be notified that I'm staring on their fic.


End file.
